custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Maori
Maori is the lonely and insociable Toa Kyria of Sonics who possesses the essence of Makuta Naokio fused to his body. Biography Matoran Maori originally lived in De-Koro, in the Tren Krom Peninsula. One night he was called telepathically by a being called Naokio, who asked him to join her. Maori arrived, and found out that the entity was a Makuta, but she was actually a huge cloud of Antidermis. The Makuta explained him that she was a fugitive from the Brotherhood of Makuta, and due to have evolved to a state of energy, she could not inhabit her armor, so she needed a container to live, otherwise she would disappear. Naokio asked him to let her live in his body until she would find her own, but that would endanger them both, so he must leave the village. Grudgingly, Maori allowed her to stay in his body and emigrated from the peninsula taking Naokio with him. During their journey, Naokio's essence fused with the organic components of Maori's body, so her consciousness fused with Maori's. In consequence, Maori began to inherit some of Naokio's Kraata Powers, but he also became more violent and sinister. Due to this turn of events, Naokio, having no escape from Maori's body, decided to teach the Matoran to use her Powers at will. Naokio commanded Maori to arrive at Kyria Nui in order to warn her former Toa Hagah team of the true intentions of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Maori managed to visit the Toa Team and revealed and proved them that Naokio hadn't died, but she was living inside his body. The team told them that a Makuta named Nerok had taken Martok as an escort to Destral. Naokio spoke though the Matoran's voice and told them that they needed to rescue Martok before the brotherhood killed him. While the team was out, Maori scolded Naokio, telling her to never speak though his body again, and so Naokio agreed and began to teach the Matoran her Kraata Powers. When the Toa came back, it turned out that only Martok, Kalen and Naokio had survived, and the latter had been mutated into a little, monstrous form. Abilities and traits Like all De-Matoran, Maori had a very acute auditory perception. That also made him overly sensitive to loud sounds, so he felt irritated when he was surrounded by crowd. Since he was transformed into a Toa, he devoted any time he could to be alone and be able to relax and meditate. He never lost his cool, but he was very quiet and mysterious. Little it was known in depth of his character, but he seems to appreciate much cold and high places. He can get much irritated with any sound, especially with the whistles. One thing for which he was greatly admired was for his disinterest to his person, giving priority to the lives of others above his own. He's very protective of his teammates, always insisting on staying behind to make sure all embers safe. Moreover, as a result of his merger with Naokio's Antidermis, Maori is very aggressive in combat, and can also be very unfriendly. He once used to use his Shapeshifting powers into creating claws in his left hand, but due to the pain that he endured, he decided not to revert that and cover his left arm with a cape. He also had a curious contempt for the Le-Matoran, because he considered them the loudest, most talkative and irritating Matoran class. As a Toa of Sonics, he was able to create, control and absorb sound. This allowed him to create sound waves or concentrated bursts of sound, using sound waves to break the integrity of structures and absorb all sound in one area to create a field of silence. Side effects of the Antidermis in his Body When the essence of Makuta Naokio was fused to his body by long exposure, Maori began to have access to some of her Kraata Powers passively, and learned to control some of them at will when he became a Toa. In consequence of having Antidermis in his body, he has gained telepathic powers and the ability to levitate for a short period of time. He can also detect the substance in the surrounding area and his physical endurance has increased, getting fatigued with less frequency, but it has made him very vulnerable to the intensive heat, such as Plasma or Fire, and his organic parts can be crystallized if exposed to very low temperatures for an extended period of time. Kraata Powers Of all the forty-two Kraata Powers, Maori has only learned to use eleven. With more time and practice, he may learn to control more, but he will never be able to access those that distort his physical condition, such as elasticity, or shapeshifting. Below is a list of the Kraata Powers powers that he has learned to use: *Accuracy *Illusion *Dodge *Fear *Gravity *Mind Reading *Rahi Control *Teleportation *Fragmentation *Chain lightning *Magnetism Gallery Maori (Hammer).JPG|Maori, wielding his Sonic Hammer Maori (Guns).JPG|Maori, wielding his Twin Machineguns Maori (Sword).JPG|Maori, wielding his Sword Trivia *Maori is Garmagic's self-MOC, after Gahrenn. He is also his favorite MOC. *Maori's eyes are actually green because of the Antidermis in his body. However, he uses his Kraata power of illusion to make it appear to others that they are red. *Because of having Antidermis fused to his body, if Maori died, he could not be revived in the Red Star. Category:Toa Category:Matoran Category:Sonics Category:Antidermis Category:Makuta Category:De-Matoran Category:Self-MOCs